22 Facts about the Uzumaki Family
by dark insanity 13
Summary: A countdown following how the new Uzumaki family came to be and how they live. [NaruHina, hinted SasuSaku, ShikaIno]Summary may suck


(Insanity: . I'm hating myself in terms of writing right now, as everything I seem to be writing is only one-shots and little drabbles. Sorry for all the people waiting for Be My Wings. I'm trying the best I can to finish chapter 4. In the meantime, Naruto and NaruHina fans, please enjoy this facts fic.)

DISCLAIMER: I've decided to start putting this in fics that have original characters in them, particularily children for canon pairings. I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that have never appeared in the Naruto storyline, anime or manga, and any offspring mentioned. I'm also a sucker for NaruHina and have a bad sense of humour, so I do warn you that it may get a tad fluffy and not really that funny .. if you don't get it, it's not your fault, it's mine. Any similarity to any of your characters is a coincidence, including names (although some names are not quite solid yet).

22 facts about the Uzumaki family

22. It had taken 7 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 13 hours, 18 minutes and 24 seconds for Hyuuga Hinata to admit her feelings to Naruto (not that she had been counting, really). It had taken Naruto 2 minutes and 32 seconds to process and think over this (again, not that she was counting), and give her an answer.

Hinata fainted exactly 7 seconds (not that HE had been counting) after being told that the feeling was indeed mutual.

21. When word got out that Hinata and Naruto were going out, almost everybody in the village was surprised. The couple was, however, supported immensely, as the two complemented each other perfectly. If the two were ever found on a date, several people would be watching from several metres away, wondering how it would go.

Of course, no one in the Hyuuga clan (excluding Neji and Hanabi) was told of these rumours in fear that the adorable and very suitable pair would be broken up.

20. It had taken a while for Jiraiya, Naruto's teacher and the great perverted hermit, to hear that Naruto was in a relationship with Hinata. This was mostly because Naruto knew he would do something perverted to scare Hinata. Eventually, the old man found them on a date. It started out as not so bad, until Jiraiya felt he needed to inspect Hinata. Naruto was reluctant, but figured if he gave off a deadly enough aura, the pervert wouldn't do anything.

There were now three instances in Jiraiya's life in which he almost died. The first, when he peeked in on Tsunade and got beat up for it. The second, when Naruto gained three tails in his fox demon transformation. The third was while he was inspecting Hinata, he wondered whether or not her breasts were completely real, and _poked them_. Hinata had gone red, screamed and instantly slammed a chakra-powered Juken palm into his chest. Naruto then followed up by almost beating him to death for touching his girlfriend.

19. Most people wondered about the two's relationship. Some of those people wondered how long it would take the two to break up. When they asked why, they replied it was all in the money. Naruto would break up with Hinata if he couldn't keep up with her pampered and expensive tastes, while Hinata would break up with Naruto if he always took them to Ichiraku's for a date.

After several months, it was found that Hinata was always happy with whatever Naruto gave her, and Naruto tried his best to go to places other than Ichiraku's for dates…as long as it was in his very, very small budget.

18. After almost a year of dating, Hinata announced to her clan that she was dating Uzumaki Naruto. Almost everyone opposed it; however, some were fully aware that Naruto had changed the now 16-year-old heiress in many ways, mostly good. When she was told that he was the vessel for the Nine-tailed fox demon that attacked their village many years ago, she replied that Naruto had informed her of this when they had been dating 4 months, and that she didn't particularly care as Naruto was not the demon, just simply the cage that kept it from attacking their village again.

Inwardly and secretly, when Hinata thought about Naruto changing into a fox, all she could imagine was him getting a bunch of tails and some ears, and she thought that it was just too damn cute to resist.

17. When Naruto asked Hinata to marry him when they were both 21, Hinata almost passed out. When she answered yes, Naruto needed 3 seconds to process this, and then he himself almost fainted as he was half-expecting "no". When he recovered, his triumphant cheer could practically be heard all the way in the Village Hidden in Sand.

Gaara had looked up from a report he was supposed to be writing, swearing he heard that irritating blonde's voice, and then dismissed it as hearing things.

16. Naruto, despite Hinata's protests that it wasn't necessary, had quite willingly gone to the elders of the Hyuuga clan to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage. His eyebrows twitched into a frown momentarily when the majority almost instantly and harshly said no, but being with Hinata had calmed his loud and rude self. Hiashi, Hinata's father and head of the clan, however was silent, contemplating this. Several minutes passed, and he said that he would allow the marriage. This surprised everyone in the room, including Naruto. Hiashi then continued to say that although he would allow it, he would not accept it. Naruto questioned as to what he had to do make him accept it.

The aging man replied that he would only accept the marriage to his elder daughter if the blond managed to become Hokage as he always said he endeavoured to do. The elders that had disagreed with the marriage all smirked, quite obviously believing that the boy (or man at this point) could not do it.

15. Hyuuga Hinata became Uzumaki Hinata 2 months after Naruto asked permission to wed her. Many people attended the wedding, however very few Hyuuga were present. Naruto worked long and hard to try and impress Hinata's family. However it was not all he saw. He did his best be a loving husband for his wife, and if she ever felt lonely, left out, or neglected, he made sure to stop and give her as much time as he could to make her feel worth it. He figured part of the Hyuuga plan was that he would work so hard to become Hokage that he would neglect Hinata, and therefore make her leave him. He proved them wrong.

After half a year of being married to Hinata, Naruto achieved his life-long goal. Naruto was dubbed Hokage at the age of 22.

14. It was announced that Hokage-sama was going to be a father a year and a half after being promoted to the leader of the village. Once again, Naruto's triumphant cheer could almost be heard in Sand.

Gaara simply yelled shut up, surprising Temari who had been handing him some papers for him to sign. She hadn't said a word.

13. Naruto was quite content with himself and the things he had accomplished in life. He brought that bastard-of-a-team-mate Sasuke back (everyone had winced when the poor guy was immediately sent to the hospital after meeting Sakura again; she unsuspectingly punched him in the head, full force, and it wasn't pulled at the last second, however she felt better and carried him to the hospital herself), found Hinata, married Hinata, became Hokage, and now he was going to be a dad. However, there were some things that confused him.

What confused him the most as of recently was the almost sympathetic looks he would get from men who had kids themselves as he walked by with Hinata.

12. Hinata went into labour on April 15. Naruto had been working on reports, and so wasn't home. Instead, Sakura was with Hinata, and when she got to the hospital, she told Ino (the blonde girl volunteered to be the receptionist when she was bored) to go tell Naruto. Shikamaru then happened to walk by a few minutes later, and so Ino got him to tell Naruto. As per usual, Shikamaru complained about how troublesome it was, and wandered off.

He came to Naruto's office 2 hours later and lazily waited as Naruto paid no attention to him to finish some documents. He then told Naruto, just remembering why he was there in the first place after 10 minutes. Naruto originally just grunted and continued working, until the information set in 3 minutes later (Shikamaru was bored enough to count). Everyone in the village (didn't reach Sand this time) heard Naruto's very angry "WHAT?!"

11. It had taken Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Choji and a very murderous threat from Sakura (although not directly) to keep Naruto from storming the room in which Hinata was giving birth. When he had calmed down, the blond kept pacing in front of the door, with Sasuke watching him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid (that and do anything that would piss off his wife who was helping Hinata). On occasion Naruto would brag that he would be a dad before Sasuke, but the Uchiha didn't seem to particularly care, and even more often he would pause at the door and look in the window to see what was happening.

After 7 hours of labour, the Uzumaki child was born.

10. As Naruto held his newborn daughter in his arms with Hinata giving them a tired smile, they realized they never really thought about what to name their child. They sat there for at least half an hour trying to figure out a suitable name. Nothing they came up with seemed to be good for their little girl. When a butterfly flew in after Hinata fed the baby and they were discussing it some more, the girl giggled and seemed enamoured by it. The young girl was then named Uzumaki Cho after the butterfly that made the three of them smile.

It was 8 months later that Ino admitted to her one month old son, Nara Shikon that she was at fault for poor Cho's later suffering. Wanting to learn the name of the Hokage's newborn, she needed a way to sneak into the room and learn it without being noticed. She had spotted Choji and instantly transformed herself into a butterfly, as no one would suspect a butterfly to be a very nosy and determined gossiper.

9. For the longest time, Cho was assumed to be named after the Akimichi clan, much to both Naruto and Hinata's dismay. After much explaination as to why she was named as such, people stopped thinking about it. Also for the longest time, people wondered who she would most turn out like; her mother, quiet, polite, shy and introverted, or her father, loud, rude, obnoxious and energetic. She already had Naruto's blonde hair, and her eyes were a very, very light blue, a sign that she was indeed Hinata's daughter for the most part.

It was found several years later that she was like a small, girl version of Naruto, except instead of claiming that she was going to be the Hokage, she bragged about her father being the Hokage.

8. Hinata had tried her best to keep Cho from completely becoming a small Naruto. She avoided having ramen around, as well as bright orange things (as much as she loved Naruto, you kind of get sick of orange and ramen after a while). However, as much as she wanted to stay home and make sure Naruto didn't do anything stupid (may it had been somewhere in his paperwork, or on his sorting of missions, or with Cho), she couldn't always be home, and occasionally had to leave for missions out of the village. Naruto didn't like sending her on these missions, as there was the possibility she may not come back alive, but he had to be fair as the Hokage. And so after it was alright for her to leave Cho with Naruto, each time she had to leave, Naruto saw her off with Cho in his arms, wishing her good luck, both hoping she came back safely.

There were other reasons behind these actions on Naruto's part. A small part of it was to make sure she was actually gone. Secretly, when Hinata was gone somewhere and Naruto was with Cho for at least one meal, he made sure Cho liked ramen. Before she had anything other than milk, he got her to know ramen's smell. Once it was all right for her to have things other than milk, he fed her the last bit of soup he had in his bowl. When she could actually chew and swallow solid things, he shared some of his bowl. Finally, when she began learning to speak, her second (somewhat) complete sentence was "One ramen, please!" Hinata had her suspicions as to how her daughter came to love ramen so much, but always sighed and went with it.

7. Uzumaki Cho was very much your typical playground hero. Due to her father being the almighty Hokage, she had a great sense of justice and looked down upon bullies, helped the weak, that sort of stuff. It was not surprising that she quickly became friends with Uchiha Fujiko (who was named for her dark-purplish hair she got as a result of Sasuke's dark hair and Sakura's pink hair), who was much like Sakura was before she met Ino. The Uchiha daughter and eldest child (2 years Cho's junior), was born blind in her right eye, and as a result was often picked on by kids saying she couldn't be a ninja. Cho defended her from the bullies. She helped the poor girl stop crying and promised to keep the bullies away.

Of course, the blonde girl was always scolded for beating up and chasing off the bullies, even if it was the right thing to do (there were more peaceful ways of making them go away, as Hinata put it).

6. Cho was known as the eldest of the Konoha 12 second generation. Most of the other kids were younger than her, including Fujiko. The one kid closest in age to her was Nara Shikon, the son of Ino and Shikamaru (although he didn't know his parents were married when his mother was 4 months pregnant with him), who was 7 months younger than Cho. Shikon had a younger sister, Inori, who was two years younger than Fujiko and followed Shikon around almost everywhere. Fujiko also had a younger brother, one year her junior, named Akira. The boy, unlike his sister, looked more like his mother, including the pink hair, quite unfortunately for him (however he made up for it with his enormous strength).

Naruto often wondered who exactly his daughter would end up with, if anybody.

5. Cho never really liked to get involved with Hyuuga affairs. When she had to meet with them, she usually had to first spar with her grandfather, her uncle Neji (he was called as such even though he wasn't really her uncle, however both Cho and Naruto agreed that it was too complicated to figure out if he was her cousin or second cousin or otherwise), or her aunt Hanabi to show her worth (even though it was proven several times that her Byakugan was a lot less powerful than their full-blooded version, as she could not hold it for more than half an hour without getting strained nor could she see as far or wide), and then she was put into a kimono to meet the elders and the rest of the family. She hated it, and her parents could tell (she very well made it known as the three went back home). The Hyuuga affairs also confused her, and for the longest time she thought she should not have been involved with them. It was when she was around 5 years old she found that she herself was something the Hyuugas argued about, as she was not only a "half-breed" as they called it, but also the only daughter of her mother; the ex-heir apparent.

And she suddenly understood why she always had to prove herself as both a Hyuuga descendant and a young girl, why she always had to spar with relatives, and then dress in formal clothing.

4. People often wondered if there was any way that Cho was like Hinata. She looked very little like her mother, and acted little like her mother also. She did not like girlish things, nor was she graceful, elegant, and delicate. Her hair was always short, although not as messy as her father's, and her clothes were more boyish. Cho most certainly was not a pacifist (teachers often had to pull her off students that incurred her wrath). There were times in the academy in which she and Shikon were caught trading places when the classes were split between the girls and boys, as Shikon seemed to like arranging flowers a lot more than sparring, while it was the opposite with Cho. This almost never failed to make Naruto smash his head on his desk in frustration, however he usually let it go, hoping it was just a phase she was going through. Hinata and Naruto were just about to give up when Naruto found Cho, Fujiko, Shikon and Inori hanging out at the park as he was walking home from work one day when Cho was 9 (making Shikon the same age, Fujiko 7, and Inori 5). Well, it was more like just Shikon and Cho talking, while Inori silently watched from behind her brother's leg and Fujiko just half listening with the usual sad look in her eye. Naruto would have ignored it and kept walking, but then he noticed what Cho was doing.

When he came home grinning, Hinata questioned as to why he was. Naruto explained what he saw. Cho hadn't just been talking to Shikon; she was stuttering, fidgeting, avoiding his gaze (for the most part anyway), blushing, and most of all, _twiddling her thumbs_. Hinata couldn't help but giggle herself.

3. There were many times Cho was told that she should not brag and show off that she was the Hokage's only child. She never listened, as she took great pride in the fact her father, who had been a horrible ninja when he entered the academy, worked his way to the top ninja in the whole Fire Country. She always wore a jacket with the character for fire on the back, symbolizing she had some sort of connection to the higher-ups in the Fire Country.

When Cho was 6, she realized why she shouldn't show off her lineage after she was almost kidnapped by a missing-nin. There were many, many reasons behind this, including the facts that she was the Hokage's only child and of Hyuuga blood. The missing-nin was caught before he could get far from the village and do anything to hurt her (by Naruto himself and a few of the top ANBU, including Sasuke), however Cho learned her lesson that you never know who might be listening, and toned down the amount of bragging and showing off she did.

2. Cho learned of the sealed fox demon within her father when she was 4. She didn't understand at first, but when she occasionally heard people saying mean things about her dad when she was older, she knew that it technically wasn't a well-liked burden. This was also a reason why she was kidnapped; as people seemed to assume that there was the possibility she inherited some of the demon's traits. It was proven that she did indeed have a great amount of chakra; however she experienced no symptoms of having any of the demon inside her.

It still freaked Naruto and Hinata out when she occasionally came home riding on a large frog though, or being dragged by an irritated-looking (yet trying to stop himself from smiling) Konohamaru after she apparently tore down half a training ground with one Rasengan.

1. When asked if there was anything he ever regretted in marrying Hinata, Naruto would just grin sheepishly and reply that he regretted not asking her out sooner. When Hinata was asked the same question about Naruto, she smiled sweetly and said she was glad she hadn't fainted right after confessing all those years back.

When Cho was asked if she ever hated her lineage, she would always start her reply with a straight face. She would say that she didn't hate her mother for giving up her chance at being the head of the Hyuuga clan to marry her father, nor did she hate her father for taking her away from the luxury of being in the clan. She accepted the fact her father housed the demon fox inside him, in fact she respected him for shouldering such a great burden for the village, and she knew that he did not marry her mother to gain the Byakugan. It was then she would smile and say that despite all the quirks and odd things about her family that most people would hate, she loved her parents all the same. She would the punch then person who called her father a demon, yelling obscenities.

(Insanity: for those who may be wondering, there IS a companion fic for the Uchiha family (SasuSaku, of course), but it's not finished yet. I've got a few points to go. Anyway, hope you liked it. If you didn't, well, that's too bad. Please don't flame or try to make me turn to some other pairing, it's not going to work. If you have any questions about the characters, feel free to ask, and I'll try to answer as best I can. Some names are subject to change, as I'm not quite sure I like them. Suggestions are appreciated.)


End file.
